Cicatriz
by springdreams
Summary: "¿Qué tengo que hacer mientras arriesgo mi vida dejándote jugar al curador de San Mungo?" "Confiar en mí" (Ya lo hago. Y no sé por qué)


Un día están en clase de Encantamientos con Slytherin y Lily ve un rayo de luz que se aproxima desde algún lado hacia ella. Todo sucede demasiado rápido como para intentar evitarlo, o moverse, o aunque sea descubrir quién lo lanza. El impacto hace que se tambalee un poco hacia atrás y que todos se den vuelta a mirarla. Escucha algunas risas, al tiempo que ve caras de espanto.

Y ahí ve su cara.

James tiene los muy ojos abiertos y el cuerpo tan tenso que si alguien lo tocara con una varita, se quebraría como si estuviera hecho de cristal. Se levanta de repente y Lily piensa que va a matar a alguien, pero sólo la agarra de la mano con decisión y camina hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué?" pregunta ella sin aire mientras intenta seguirle el ritmo. Su mano sigue agarrada con fuerza por la de James, que camina como si estuviera perdiendo el Expreso a Hogwarts.

No le contesta. Lily utiliza su mano libre para tocarse la frente. No le duele, pero siente calor y surcos muy marcados. Se queda quieta por un segundo intentando respirar y haciendo que James también frene. Se suelta de su mano y se acerca a una ventana, a unos pocos metros de donde estaban parados. Y ahí lo ve, en el reflejo. Es claramente un mensaje. Una marca.

 **SANGRESUCIA**

Es más que una marca traducida en letras que forman una palabra. Es ella, eso es ella. Sangre sucia. O SANGRESUCIA, es lo mismo.

James se acerca muy lento, como si temiera que Lily tome represalias sobre el hecho de haberla sacado de clase escandalosamente. Lily siente su mirada clavada como un signo de pregunta enorme que quiere saber mil cosas

"… Lily, vamos. Se borra en unos segundos. Te lo juro. Vamos"

Lily quiere decirle que está bien, que no se preocupe. Abre la boca pero sólo sale una respiración ahogada acompañada de lágrimas. Y se siente una idiota.

Sangre sucia.

En vez de llorar, tendría que haberle hecho frente al culpable, que apuesta su vida, fue Bellatrix o el retardado de su novio. Pero hacerle frente al culpable significaba, en alguna proporción hacerle frente a Severus, que también estaba ahí sentado con la mandíbula muy tensa y siendo quizás el único Slytherin que no había estallado en carcajadas. Y Lily aún no aprendió a hacer eso, a hacerle frente a Severus, y duda alguna vez lograrlo. Sólo había podido gritarle hace dos años, para calmar a los idiotas (en ese momento eran idiotas. Bueno, a veces aún lo son un poco) de Black y Potter. Y después nunca más, aunque quisiera.

James se revuelve demasiado el pelo y eso la está poniendo nerviosa. En un movimiento rápido, le agarra la mano y se la pega al cuerpo, con una mirada amenazadora para que no vuelva a hacerlo. Le divierte un poco el hecho de que ahora el chico parece a punto de explotar, tiene ambas manos muy pegadas al cuerpo como para no caer en la tentación y se le lee la desesperación en los ojos.

Lily se rie un poco, sin poder evitarlo y nota cómo la tensión en el cuerpo de James empieza a fluir de a poco.

"Déjame acompañarte a la enfermería" la preocupación en sus ojos se nota a leguas

Lily niega lentamente con la cabeza. "No tengo ganas. En serio. Prefiero deshacerlo yo misma"

"¿Sabes cómo?"

"Lo averiguaré"

"Yo sé cómo" Lily alza las cejas. Por un momento se imagina a ella sentada con los ojos muy cerrados, a James apuntándole la varita directamente a la cara y a la posterior nube de humo negro que se formaría a continuación – "Tranquila. Cuando uno de tus mejores amigos es licántropo, deshacer cicatrices es como respirar"

Lily traga saliva y lo mira a los ojos. Odia ese efecto que viene causando James Potter en ella últimamente. Se sorprende a ella misma confiando tanto en él, de repente. Como si supiera que va a estar todo bien. Se imagina a James despierto a la madrugada, con un Remus pálido y sin remera. Una expresión envolvente de vergüenza en su cara y el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y rastros de sangre. Claro que confía en James.

Lily lo sigue, y de repente terminan en su habitación. Podrían haber ido a la de ella (sabe que los merodeadores aprendieron como máximo en segundo año a entrar a las habitaciones de mujer) pero en los tiempos que corrían era mejor no arriesgarse a nada fuera de las reglas.

Apenas abren la puerta, James empieza a revolverse el pelo de nuevo. Todo es un caos: hay ropa tirada en todo el piso, los pósters de Quidditch que adornan las paredes no paran de moverse y gritarle a James que es sexy y un excelente jugador, y Lily no quiere mirar demasiado, pero cree haber divisado un par de calzoncillos colgados de las columnas de la cama de Sirius.

James entra primero, caminando lentamente, empujando cosas debajo de la cama mientras avanza y haciéndole un gesto para que se quede ahí. Con un par de movimientos de varita, tiende su cama, apila los libros que estaban tirados al lado, y abre una de las ventanas para intentar airear un poco el olor a hombre y tabaco (aunque Lily debe admitir que esto último no le disgusta tanto). La invita a sentarse en su cama, y eso hace ella sin sacarle los ojos un segundo de encima por miedo a relajarse y empezar a llorar de nuevo como una idiota.

James no dice nada, y eso la pone más nerviosa. Necesita que se relaje, de lo contrario, ella no va a poder hacerlo. Además, nunca estuvo tan sola con James desde que James es James y no solamente _el idiota de Potter_. Nunca estuvo tan cerca y se sintió tan vulnerable.

"James… Por favor, cálmate"

Él la mira serio. Muy serio. Tan serio que hace que se ruborice un poco y que se sienta como una niña tonta que no entiende que esa marca en su frente no es una broma de las que le hace Sirius cuando le tiñe el cabello de azul en primer año y se gana un fin de semana limpiando babosas de las mazmorras.

"Esto no es una pavada "dice él con un dejo de voz apenas oíble y fuego en los ojos.

"Ya sé que esto no es una pavada. Lo sé. Soy la primera en saberlo, lo veo en las miradas de los profesores cuando entro a clase. Lo leo en El Profeta cuando a diario publican ediciones hablando de Quidditch y de pociones que están de moda, como si pudieran disuadirnos de saber que en cualquier momento todo va a estallar"

James mira al suelo. Lily tiene ganas de abrazarlo, pero una parte de ella no siente que pueda hacerlo (por Merlín, desde cuándo se siente así por James Potter) y otra teme volver a llorar y hacer que toda la situación sea más difícil.

Tiene ganas de decir que sabe exactamente lo que está pensando, y que sabe que tiene miedo y tiene que evitar demostrarlo porque él es James Potter, el valiente, el Gryffindor.

El adolescente al que le mataron los padres hace un par de meses.

Y en ese momento se da cuenta –para su sorpresa- que por algún motivo que aún no acepta del todo, es la única persona que alguna vez podría llegar a entenderla. Y cae por un espiral de reconocimiento del que seguramente ya no pueda salir nunca porque la vida es horrible y lo único que le faltaba además de amenazas mortales a diario es darse cuenta de que de todo el mundo está empezando a caer por James Potter.  
Pero sabe que él la entiende. Ni sus amigas, ni su familia, ni nadie. Las pocas miradas que había cruzado con James Potter en esos días le habían confirmado que él estaba parado en el mismo lugar que ella. Y era reconfortante no sentirse, por una vez en su vida, tan sola.

Otra vez el nudo en la garganta. Lo odia. Odia todo lo que no puede resolver, ¿cómo puede ser que haya tantas cosas que no puede resolver? Es una bruja, puede hacer magia. Y no puede parar de sentir nudos en la garganta. Ojala pudiera hacer una poción con ingredientes muy complicados que la hagan perder toda clase de sensibilidad interior, logrando que viviera sin sentir nada, en automático. Pero las pociones rápidamente hacen que su mente le traiga una imagen no bienvenida de Snape y ella de pequeños, y ahí está el nudo de vuelta. Por suerte, la voz de James lo deshace un poco.

"Quédate quieta o puedo llegar a transformarte en un unicornio" sonríe ante su expresión de miedo. Ella lo golpea suavemente en el hombro.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer mientras arriesgo mi vida dejándote jugar al curador de San Mungo?"

"Confiar en mí"

 _Ya lo hago. Y no sé por qué._

Lily agradece que James la apunte con la varita en ese mismo instante porque le cuesta mantener los pensamientos dentro de su boca. Se extraña un poco al ver que, tras unos segundos, retira la varita, mirándola serio, y en reemplazo le toca la frente con los dedos, mientras entrecierra un poco los ojos, como si Lily fuera un acertijo muy difícil de descifrar.

De repente hace calor, mucho calor.  
Quiere auto convencerse de que es vergüenza, pero no puede acallar a una vocecita en su cabeza que le está gritando que no es eso (o aunque no sea no _sólo_ eso) sino que está empezando a derretirse de a poco.  
James frota su pulgar suavemente siguiendo el contorno de la marca. Se acerca todavía un poco más y Lily debe recordarse a ella misma que tiene que respirar para no morir ahogada.  
Están muy cerca, y puede mirar en detalle una a una las pestañas de James detrás del cristal de sus lentes. Y cómo la línea que va desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello se tensa levemente cuando está concentrado. Y justo cuando Lily estaba retratando mentalmente el color de sus labios, James se aleja, retirando su mano suavemente.

"Perdón, es que quería confirmar algo… las cicatrices de Remus suelen ser más profundas y no quería excederme con el hechizo" Murmura concentrado, sin darse cuenta de que casi acaba de provocarle un paro cardíaco.

Con una gracia que sólo él puede llevar, la apunta de nuevo, suavemente, susurra un par de palabras (totalmente ilegibles para Lily que se olvidó hasta de cómo se vive) y luego le sonríe, complacido con el resultado.

"¿Ya está? " Pregunta ella, esperando que no se le note la desilusión en la voz.. Si tiene que ser sincera, una parte de ella esperaba que sus dedos vuelvan a rozarle la frente una vez realizado el hechizo.

"Como nueva. Hasta te reacomodé las pecas de la nariz"

 _Ay no._  
Esta vez sí lo siente. Es vergüenza. Sabe que en este momento toda su cara se está tiñendo de rojo. James ahoga una risa.

Lily se hace una nota mental: cuando descubra (o invente, si es que no existe) esa poción para dejar de sentir, va a usarla cuando James Potter ande cerca, porque por algún motivo, la hace sentir vulnerable. Como si fuera deshacerse en pedazos de un minuto al otro, y luego tuviera que pedirle que recoja sus restos e intente pegarlos.

Respira y le hace un chiste para intentar desviar su atracción fuera de la tonalidad de su rostro.

"Puedo mirarme en el espejo sin encontrarme con un 'sal conmigo, Evans' escrito en toda mi frente? " Lo que empieza como un chiste, hace que después sienta ganas de golpearse por ser tan idiota y tan obvia y por dejarle saber de manera tan fácil de que en su mente está pensando cómo sería salir con James y cómo se sentirían sus manos en lugares bastante alejados de su frente.

 _LA POCIÓN, LILY, HOY EN VEZ DE DORMIR_ (duda que pueda dormir mucho) _TE PONES A INVESTIGAR._

James le regala una sonrisa que termina de matarla (aunque para esas instancias puede que ya estuviera muerta). "No hubiese sido mala idea"


End file.
